


All We've Lost

by snowpuppies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Faith wakes from her coma, she makes a plan. AU of This Year’s Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We've Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Kitty Poker](http://kitty-poker1.livejournal.com/).

Buffy groaned; her head was _throbbing_.

She opened her eyes, blinking against the darkness that threatened to pull her back under. She couldn’t remember…

 

She’d been fighting one of those No Lick or No Lip or whatever-the-hell-they-were demons—which was the size of an elephant and smelled like dead cockroaches, thank you very much, Giles, for not mentioning that little tidbit of information—and she’d tripped and hit her head on something…

…and woken up here.

It was dark; a lone candle flickered from across the room. She was on something soft—she could only assume it was a bed—and she was…_naked_?

_Ok. Cue the creepy._

Fighting against the dizziness in her swimming head, she tried to sit up, but was hindered by the cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

_And we’ve moved from creepy right up into the uber-bad._

She applied slayer-strength, but it was no use; she was tied with solid steel manacles, capable of holding a vamp until they dusted from starvation, and capable of holding one Buffy Summers indefinitely.

Head falling back onto the pillow, Buffy sighed; she was so _screwed_.

The Buffy-brain was busy working on escape scenarios when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Apparently her struggles had alerted her captor to Buffy’s awakening.

“Hey, B.”

“Faith.” _Great_, it was another of those cryptic slayer-link dreams. Sometimes her night life really sucked.

“Long time, no see.” Faith moved out of the shadows to stand next to the bed.

“Yeah, well…I’ve got a Psychology test to study for, so if you’ll pass on the obscuro messages already, I’ll just be making with the leaving.” Buffy strained to sit up and finally managed, her arms stretched out behind her. She searched the floor for her clothes—dream or no, it was cold in there.

“Oh! So it’s like that, huh?” Faith threw her hands in the air before crossing them over her chest. “No, ‘Sorry I tried to feed you to my blood-sucking boyfriend, Faith’ or ‘Gee, thanks, Faith, for saving my sorry ass from the nasty N’wahlok demon’ or even ‘Hi, Faith, it’s nice to see you up and at ‘em again’?” Walking closer, Faith sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m surprised at you, B. Buffy Summers, fucking Morality Queen of SunnyD, really should be more polite, don’t you think?”

Buffy blinked. Her dreams were so _weird_.

“Doesn’t matter,” Faith reached out one hand and began stroking the soft skin of Buffy’s abdomen, “I’ve got you all to myself, now.”

Buffy shuddered at the light touch; it brought back memories she’d done her damndest to repress. It was strange, though. Normally dream-Faith didn’t touch. In fact, she’d _never_ touched. This was beyond weirdness.

Faith continued her exploration, using both hands to stroke Buffy’s sides, trailing up and down the sensitive skin under Buffy’s arms, lightly tracing the line of Buffy’s hipbones.

“I think about it, you know,” Faith leaned over Buffy’s body, hair brushing bare skin, “our night together.”

Buffy closed her eyes. _She didn’t want to remember. She didn’t want to remember._

Faith’s lips trailed up Buffy’s neck, soft breaths blowing across her ear. “We slayed together, danced together…went to bed together.”

Faith’s tongue came into play—light, teasing licks outlined the swirls of her ear and sketched the tendons in her neck. Buffy turned her head from the assault—she didn’t want to think about what was happening, what had happened—and noticed a ball of white fabric in the shadowed corner.

“I dreamed about it, you know, when I was in the hospital: how you felt beneath me, and over me…and around me, and…_inside_ me.”

Hospital? That ball of fabric looked like…a hospital gown. It wasn’t a dream; Faith had awakened.

“Faith!?!” Buffy’s heart began to race; she had to get away.

Faith’s mouth hovered over Buffy’s left breast. She smirked. “Already screaming my name, B. Bit early for that, isn’t it?”

“Faith, you don’t want to do this.”

“Don’t I?” Faith’s eyes were glazed, whether with lust or madness, Buffy couldn’t tell. “Tell you what,” Faith leaned forward, sucking an earlobe into her mouth, laving it wetly with her tongue, “You just lie there like a good little girl, and I’ll do all the work.”

With that, Faith began her assault in earnest.

Faith’s hands were…_everywhere_, mapping out curves and dips, stroking heated flesh and slipping between Buffy’s legs to tug the curls there, then moving from hips to thighs to shoulders to breasts…

Buffy was trembling in her fight to stay coherent. Faith’s relentless attentions brought back memories of the night she’d tried so hard to forget. Her one night with Angel had been sweet, she remembered, and she’d been excited and nervous and even a little afraid when he’d taken her to bed, but between the nerves and the heartbreaking aftermath, she had been left with little but blurry images of what had happened, how it had _felt_…

Her one night with Faith, however, had remained crystal clear in her memory. For a short while they’d been so _close_, and after their night together, she’d thought that Faith might be her _match_. But then all the things she’d found most attractive about Faith had twisted, and Faith had left whatever might have been behind. It had left Buffy devastated: two one-night stands she’d thought might turn into the great romance of her life and two lovers that turned on her and tried to kill her. The heartbreak didn’t stop the memories. She recalled each touch, each glance, every moment of the few kisses they’d shared.

She had no doubt in her mind that this night would remain just as distinct.

Faith’s mouth had joined the action, tongue and lips and teeth caressing and tasting and nipping at Buffy’s skin, teasing her nipples until they were aching in want, then latching on with a suction that made Buffy arch off the bed in pleasure.

And when Faith’s mouth finally moved to where she _needed_ it…

Buffy whimpered; she’d missed this _so_ much. She needed it _deeper_, so she spread her legs as wide as the manacles allowed, cursing the short chains.

“Faith.”

Faith, intent on working Buffy into a frenzy, didn’t answer.

“Faith!” she said, more insistently, “Lemme go!”

Faith raised her head, smirking when Buffy’s hips tried to follow her mouth. Hanging onto the footboard, she leaned off the bed to reach into the pocket of her jeans, coming back with a key and releasing Buffy’s legs.

“That’ll have to do, B. Don’t want you running away.” With that Faith dived back between Buffy’s thighs.

Choking back a yelp, Buffy wrapped her legs around Faith’s back and with a heave, she flipped them both over.

Faith moaned as Buffy pressed herself down, smearing Faith’s lips, cheeks and chin with her juices. Buffy rode Faith’s face furiously, biting her lip when a hand snaked up to pinch at her nipples.

Even as she rode her way to orgasm—pulling brunette locks and clenching around Faith’s tongue—a part of Buffy mourned at what they’d never have: a what-might-have-been that they’d destroyed with choices they could never take back.

She fell from Faith, landing in a heap on the mattress.

The wail of a siren broke through her euphoria.

“Fuck.” Faith sprang from the bed and began pulling on Buffy’s clothing.

“Faith…”

“B, just…don’t.” Faith launched herself onto the bed and plundered Buffy’s mouth, her hands twisting in blonde hair, tongues tangling in an embrace that both would remember for years to come.

Pulling away, Faith backed towards the door. She hesitated for a moment before dashing across the room and plucking the hospital gown from the floor. She threw it to Buffy.

“Wouldn’t want to give the boys in blue a show, would we?” With a faint smile, Faith turned and ran out the door.

Buffy covered herself with the gown, staring after the girl she’d never love and never be able to forget.

 

 

_Fin_

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/126520.html).


End file.
